


The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 7

by chenziee



Series: The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is in need of some educated help. Eren is conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 7

It was a peaceful day for the Survey corps. They’ve returned from a short and (thankfully) relatively uneventful expedition just three days before so everyone was enjoying the free time they were granted.

Eren was on his way outside to spend the afternoon with Armin. (He’s learned that it’s not very wise to neglect his friend for too long. Been there, seen that. Never again.) As he walked energetically, a soft, rhythmic chime could be heard. It was coming from under his shirt, where a little bell was hanging on his neck along with the key that might or might not save humanity in the future.

The noisy accessory was given to him by his boyfriend and originally he was supposed to wear it on his wrist so it could be heard better. It took Eren much, much effort to convince Levi to let him at least wear it on his neck.

Eren hated that thing. Every time he heard the sound, it reminded him that he wasn’t trusted as an adult.

Yet, Eren loved that thing, too. It was from Levi and it showed he cared.

All in all, he had very mixed feelings about the whole issue. He hated being treated like an incompetent child but at the same time he knew he had it coming. Lately, there have been way too many incidents involving him getting dragged somewhere and not emerging again for some time.

He sighed. It was just so... frustrating!

He was passing by an open door when suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forcefully inside the room.

The only trace left of him was the sound of the bell echoing throughout the castle.

* * *

Three minutes later Eren stood gaping, contemplating what he should do. He was torn.

Should he laugh? Should he call someone to get medical attention to the guy who obviously needed it? Should he walk away in disgust? Should he be angry?

“So you’re telling me that... _What_?”

“For god’s sake, Jaeger, weren’t you listening?”

“I was. I just don’t get it. You... like Armin? Why? _How_?”

“I’m not sure! That’s why we’re here, you idiot!”

“If this is a joke, it’s a really bad one, Jean.”

Jean groaned in despair.

“Fine, let’s say this isn’t a joke. Why are you saying this to me?” Eren was suspicious. It’s not like they ‘really’ hate each other, but... what the hell?

The taller boy sighed. “Because you’re the only one in a relationship here, so you can actually answer my questions.”

“Sasha and Connie are together, too, you know.”

“Right. As if talking to either one of them could help me with anything.”

Jean had a point. Eren could give him that.

“But you know, as much as I’m happy you’ve finally stopped bothering Mikasa lately, Armin is my best friend. And I wouldn’t really be that thrilled to see him with _you_ of all people.” That was true. Jean was the last person he would happily help set up with his family.

He didn’t hate him. ( _Honest!_ ) But....... no. Just no.

Yet, on second thought...

If Armin got preoccupied with his own relationship, maybe he wouldn’t feel the need to monopolize Eren as much and then Eren wouldn’t have to keep worrying about when he’s gonna snap next and possibly threaten his life... He really was kind of scared of him for a minute back there. No-one can understand the horror of a smile like that unless directly witnessing it. Eren still shuddered every time he remembered.

Eren weighed the pros and cons for a moment while Jean watched him, fidgeting nervously. He could see Eren was going through some internal battle, on result of which depended his sanity.

After what seemed like eternity to Jean, Eren groaned and rubbed his face in frustration, before looking at Jean with fierce determination. “Fine. Tell me what makes you so confused about this.”

If he weren’t talking to Eren, Jean would smile gratefully. But it _was_ Eren Jaeger, his eternal rival at everything and anything. He had to keep face.

So he just sighed in relief, mumbled his thanks and told his story.

Eren listened intently and the more he heard, the wider became the smirk that adored his lips.

The smirk that irritated Jean to no end. “What’s so funny Jaeger?!” he finally snapped.

Eren outright laughed. “I just don’t know what you aren’t sure about.”

“What?”

“Jean! Are you an idiot? Or more like an even bigger idiot than I give you credit for? You’re in love! “

“.......How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’ve been in love before and I know how it is. Isn’t that why you came to me in the first place?”

“........”

Eren gaped. Who knew even _Jean_ could be cute if he wanted...

“Fine. I understand you honestly like him, so I can... approve of you to some extent. But I swear,” Eren narrowed his eyes at his nemesis in warning, “if you ever hurt him, I’ll kill you even before Mikasa gets the chance to.”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try!” Jean just couldn’t help but pick up the challenge.

“Don’t worry Horse-face. I’m more than capable of torturing you to death if given the excuse to try!”

Jean was preparing to say something, but he deflated when he realized there really was no point to this. “Wait, wait. We’re not even together. There’s no point to fight about what will happen when we break up.”

“Who would have thought? At least one of you’s grown up a little. I’m so proud.” The two arguing boys jumped to the ceiling at the sarcastic voice coming from behind them.

* * *

“Could you kindly explain to me exactly what the hell are we doing now, Eren?”

“We’re spying on Jean and Armin.”

“And why are we doing that?”

“Because it’s fun to watch Jean all frustrated like that.”

Levi sighed and leaned against the wall next to his boyfriend who was _discreetly_ peeking around the corner. Eren could be so childish once he forgot about revenge and the titans.

He could faintly hear a nervous murmur of ‘Hey Armin. What are you doing here?’ and a cheery response of ‘Oh hey, Jean. I’m waiting for Eren. But he’s kind of late; haven’t you seen him?’.

“What is he even freaking out about? If you ask me, I’d say besides Braus, whose kind of high maintainence, Arlert is the easiest to seduce out of the whole of Survey corps,” Heichou wondered aloud.

Eren turned to look at him. (An act accompanied by a merry jingle – which earned a smirk from Levi and a scoff from Eren because how can you spy on someone if you have an alarm attached to you?) “You think so? Seriously?”

“Yeah. Look, like this, ‘What are you reading? Oh, really? Sounds interesting. Can you tell me something about it? Wow! Fascinating. Do you think I could borrow the book after you’re finished so we can discuss it later?’ and ta-dah! Mission accomplished.”

Eren gave him a sceptical look. “Was _that_ the great advice you gave him? I really don’t think Armin is quite _that_ simple...”

Just as he finished talking, Armin squealed. “No way! Jean, you’re interested in this? Of course I’ll explain it to you! I’m so happy I have someone to talk about it with!”

Levi smirked as Eren gaped disbelievingly at Armin from behind the corner. “I don’t believe it! He actually fell for it? How?” Then he frowned and continued thoughtfully, “But I seriously doubt Jean will understand a word of what Armin will tell him.”

“Talking from experience?”

Eren flushed a bright red. “Shut up! Have you ever _seen_ the books he reads?”

Levi raised his hands in a mock-defeat gesture, while a smirk was still gracing his lips.

Eren scowled at him, clearly unamused.

Levi unattached himself from the wall to look around the corner just as Eren had been doing. He could see the blondie excitedly talking about something and horse-face nodding once in a while, while desperately trying to look like he understands the stuff coming out of Armin’s mouth. He looked back at Eren.

“Seems like your date is off,” Levi said as he motioned towards the pair.

Eren huffed. He didn’t like being forgotten about. Yes, it _was_ partially his own doing and he _did_ want Armin to find someone other than himself and Mikasa to talk to, but that’s not really the point, is it? How could he forget about _Eren_?

Levi watched with interest as Eren’s infamous (currently also pretty much irrational) anger started to take over before redirecting his thoughts. He was just too cute when he was fuming and muttering to himself about traitors and stupid horses stealing his friends. “So, how about a little different date?”

Eren’s interest was piqued instantaneously. “That depends... What exactly do you have in mind?”

“We could just go to the forest and-“

Eren interrupted him with a scandalized expression. “I’m NOT having sex in the forest! I don’t even want to think how uncomfortable that would be! No!”

Levi stared at him for a good minute before he had to resist the urge to start laughing. His voice betrayed nothing when said, “Horny brat. Who said anything about any outdoor sex? Do you realize how _dirty_ that is? I meant we could go train with some titan dummies or something.”

It was ridiculous, really, how fast the brat’s eyes went from suspicious to over-excited. “Really? We can? Isn’t today a day off?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “As if you need – or want one, you hyperactive shit. But if you don’t want to go we don’t have to.” He shrugged to demonstrate he didn’t really care either way.

“No! NO! I want to go! Please, please, _please_ let’s go!” You could literally see the tail wagging.

Levi had to smile a tiny bit at the display. “Then move your ass and get your things. Be at the stables within five minutes.”

“Yes sir!” Eren exclaimed with a wide grin as he saluted before turning around to run fetch the stuff he’d need.

He did about three steps before spinning back around and jumping on very much confused Levi. “Thanks! I love you!” he cried before quickly attaching his lips to his superior’s in a quick kiss of appreciation. Three seconds later he was gone, leaving Levi frozen in place staring after the happily glowing form, wondering what the hell just happened.

When he realized that a smile appeared on his lips without his permission, he scowled. “Stupid brat.”

* * *

“Did you hear that? Didn’t it sound like Eren?”

“Huh? W-What?”

Armin looked at Jean suspiciously. “Jean, are you even listening?”

“Y-Yeah! Of course I’m... listening. It’s really interesting!”


End file.
